baby
by SibunAmber
Summary: Hows Annabeth to tell Percy she's pregnant? Not easily. And is she even pregnant in the first place? I will continue this if you want me to!
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant-

She always was very cautious when it came to her and Percy's sex life. Their first time she had made sure they were using every type of protection they could find, from condoms to pills and, thankfully, those things worked. That is until they stopped using them a month ago, after the 2 year anniversary of their marriage.

Now here she sat, in a bathroom alone, with Thalia waiting out in the living room of the one bedroom apartment Annabeth and Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, lived in. She held three different brands of pregnancy tests, with their packaged counterparts slewed across the bathroom floor. She had checked every single one and only two had said negative. She had taken around 20.

She stood by the wall and slid down it as she started to cry. What was Percy going to say? They hadn't even talked about children more than to say they both wanted them. How was he going to take the news that she was pregnant without them even trying? She wouldn't say it was an accident but it was something they certainly hadn't planned.

Thalia knocked on the door, asking If she was okay. She opened the door and saw the mess of tests around the small room.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Remember what your mom said, If he hurt you he'd be dead."

The thought of her mother knowing stopped her dead in her thoughts. Oh gods, she must have already known. She was going to murder Percy.

"Thalia, this is a big deal. Percy's going to leave me, and his dad will probably stop my mom from hurting him so there's that theory out the window. And he's going to disappear and leave me all alone with a baby, and I don't think I can"

"ANNABETH! Calm down. He does not , nor will he ever do anything but love you and your baby. His fatal flaw is loyalty. Do you think a loyal person would do any of he things you just mentioned?"

Annabeth shook her head.

" so why are you freaking out?"

"well.. never mind"

"Annabeth tell me."

" So he won't leave us okay, but what if I'm not ready for kids?"

It hit thalia. Annabeth always thought she would ever be a good mother. She thought her logical side would eventually lead to her to get mad and scare a child.

"You should be having that discussion with Percy."

Percy and Annabeth sat at the dinner table, eating Chinese takeout food, yet again. Percy was telling Annabeth about his day and she let her mind wander.

Of course, the only thing she could think about is how Percy would take the news, the baby news. She contemplated all the reactions he could give. She was hoping they would be fine, but preparing for a big fight.

"Annabeth?" Percy was staring at her intently.

"Sorry" she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong wise girl?" his eyes held concern.

"It's nothing, just, well no it is something. A big something in fact, well it could be big or small, depending on the way you look at it, much like the difference between"

"Annabeth, you're rambling again. "He looked nervous.

" well it's just, I'm pregnant." Her voice faded slowly until the end was a mere whisper.

"What was that?" Percy could tell she was nervous as much as he was.

" I'm, I'm," in out Annabeth, she chided herself.

"I'm Pregnant" she finally choked out.

For a second she though he would start shouting, or crying. But he surprised her yet again.

He stood up, at first thought she suspected he was going to leave, but instead he crossed over the two

" You're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad? First I get my wise girl and now I'm getting a baby as well. I'm going to be a dad!" she laughed at his excitement.

feet in between them and picked her up right out of her chair. He smiled and kissed her gently.

She shouldn't have worried. Everything was going to be alright.

So what did you think? I personally think it's quite cheesy. Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. being a mother

**I know its short as hell but I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. If you want me to continue please tell me in a review!**

"Percy, it's great that you are fine with it, but I'm not sure if I am." She pulled away from him and looked up gauging his reaction.

"What do you mean wise girl?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well it's just, I don't think I'll make a good mother and –oh gods!"

"What? What is it? Is there a monster?" He looked around frantically.

"No. I just thought, what about _my_ mother." Trying to calm him down, while also dropping a major bomb on him.

"Oh gods. She is so going to kill me this time for sure." He groaned.

"Calm down seaweed brain. It's not like we aren't married. Then she would of killed you already. But she hasn't, and trust me she is up there looking at every move you make. She would've have offed you but she hasn't." She reassured him.

"That doesn't me she isn't mad. She just isn't in her 'let's kill Percy for breathing' mood. "Annabeth gave him the "seriously?" look she reserves for when Percy is extremely stupid.

"She isn't going to kill you for breathing- cheating yes, but not basic bodily needs. And can we get back to the beginning of this little conversation. What if I'm not a good mother Percy? What if I turn out to be like Jason and Thalia's mother? She was so awful and-"Percy cut her off with a kiss.

"You'll be a great mother wise girl. Now let's finish eating."

"No. This discussion isn't over. What if I'm not patient enough? What if I snap at them or hurt them on accident. What if something goes wrong and they get sick? I can barely take care of you when you're sick, let alone a child who is incapable of telling us what's wrong? I can't do it Percy I can't do it." She tried to hold back her tears.

"Wise Girl, you're over thinking it. You won't hurt a hair on the baby's head. They will be just fine, safe and secure with you. You have enough patience to deal with me. Could a child really be that different?"

"But-"

"No buts. You will be a great mother. Now let's eat."

And with that the conversation fell.


End file.
